Tales of Natural (or Unnatural) Occurrences
by lemontart193
Summary: Stories of Strange things happening at Camp Half-Blood. Rated K by Paranoia.
1. Supercomputer

**A.N.**

**My first fanfic…**

**Constructive criticism allowed (if anyone reads this.)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Therefore I can't own PJO or HOO. QED**

**I don't own Zalgo either.**

Leo had built a monster-proof computer somehow, so Percy decided to see the wonders of the internet before he went back to college after Thanksgiving Break.

Everyone wanted to use it, so it was extremely crowded with demigods during the morning and afternoon and evening. So Percy had to use it at night when practically everyone was asleep.

Yawning, Percy had the idea of searching up random stuff on something called Google. At last he searched up the letters zal.

_Did you mean: __Zalgo_ _?_

Percy had no idea what would happen if he clicked on the link, so he did what anyone would do.

He clicked it.

The first link it led to was something called a creepypasta. After reading a little bit, he thought, _well there goes the thought of sleeping at all tonight._

He just stared at the computer and looked at the Zalgofied comic strips.

And stared…

The trance was broken when he noticed a figure in the doorway. Then Percy realized it was Nico. However, there was something about him that was off. Nico's red eyes glinted in the moonlight. _Red?_, Percy thought, _I thought they were black!_ Then he spoke in a voice that wasn't his. It was a raspy voice, like that of one who went days without water. It wasn't the voice that creeped Percy out. It was what he said.

"He comes…"

Percy backed away. ",Are you possessed by an eidolon or something?"

Nico repeated the phrase.

Percy backed into a corner.

* * *

Annabeth found him the next day, in a fetal position in the corner.

"Why are you here instead of the Poseidon cabin?"

Percy's insane red eyes gleamed. He had a mad smile that unsettled Annabeth.

"He comes…"


	2. Binarius Code (Part 1)

A.N.

**I don't own PJO**

**Translations are on the bottom.**

**(You'll know what I mean when you read this.)**

* * *

Leo was working in Bunker 9 when he noticed Percy come in. Thankfully, Percy's sanity had been returned.

"_01001000 01101001 00100000 01010000 01100101 01110010 01100011 01111001 00100001 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00111111_" he said.

"Woah," Percy replied, "That is way too much for my brain to handle."

"_01010011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01000001 01101000 01101000 01101000 00101110_" Leo said as he forcibly opened Percy's mouth and stuffed a bit of machinery inside of it.

"_01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00111111 00100001_" Percy asked.

"_01001001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01110010 01111001 01110000 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100111 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110_" Leo replied.

Percy stared at him in surprise.

"_01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111_" Percy inquired.

"_01000010 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100010 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 01111001 01100111 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110_" Leo answered.

"_01001111 01101000 00101110_" Percy replied.

Percy walked out of Bunker 9 and bumped into Annabeth.

"_01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00101101 00100000 01001111 01101000 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101001 00100000 01000001 01101110 01101110 01100001 01100010 01100101 01110100 01101000 00100001_" Percy said.

Have I gone insane? Annabeth thought.

* * *

~Timeskip 3 Days later~

Piper last saw Annabeth with the rest of the Athena cabin in the shrubbery outside Bunker 9.

She wondered what was going on until Annabeth saw her.

"Hi Piper! You're probably wondering what's going on here."

Piper nodded.

"Leo and Percy won't stop talking in code and it's driving me nuts!"

"So this is our plan...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Translations**

_Leo - Hi Percy! How are you today?_

_Leo - Say Ahhh._

_Percy - What was that for?!_

_Leo - It decrypts the binary into regular words._

_Percy - And that means what?_

_Leo - Basically, it translates the gobbledygook everyone else hears right now into real words._

_Percy - Oh._

_Percy - What the- Oh. Hi Annabeth!_


End file.
